Le trésor du Sage
by Orissa
Summary: De retour de mission avec l'équipe 7, Sasuke, récemment promu jounin chef d'unité, se voit confier une étrange mission confidentielle... Le légendaire Trésor du Sage aspire-t-il finalement à retrouver son maître, après des siècles de silence ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut !

Bon autant vous prévenir tout de suite, cette fiction est un test : je n'ai écrit pour le moment que quelques chapitres, j'attend un peu de voir où cette fiction me porte... :p

Donc si vous êtes vraiment intéressés pour vouloir une suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... - reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

L'Hokage l'avait convoqué tôt ce matin. Pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever à l'aube, loin de là, mais de la part de Tsunade s'était plus surprenant. Elle qui ne daignait accueillir ses visiteurs qu'à partir de 11h30 et encore sauf week-end et jours fériés, il se demandait pour quelle raison il devait se présenter de si bonne heure. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais les étoiles disparaissaient peu à peu sous la lumière encore diffuse du jour. Le village était encore endormi, même si parfois l'on entendait au loin les piaillements des oiseaux qui se réveillaient et venaient troubler le silence. De discrets nuages s'éparpillaient dans le ciel et un vent frais soufflait, et Sasuke fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Marchant énergiquement, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, il se secoua pour essayer de se réveiller. La fête improvisée chez Ichiraku hier soir avait laissé des traces. Il avait eu plus de mal que d'habitude à sortir du lit ce matin et, de mauvaise humeur, avait balancé son réveil à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Sakura avait eu une bonne idée en lui offrant un réveil aussi solide, d'ailleurs.

Pressant le pas, il se remémora sa soirée d'hier. De retour après une mission éprouvante de 2 mois dans les montagnes du Nord, Naruto avaient réussi tant bien que mal à convaincre l'équipe 7 de venir manger des ramens avec lui, histoire de fêter leur retour à Konoha. Mais non content de retrouver son fabricant de nouilles préféré, il avait également eu l'idée d'ameuter tous les ninjas présents dans le village à sa sauterie. Le petit restaurant avait alors rapidement dû installer des chaises et des tables supplémentaires sur la rue et la fête aurait durée bien plus tard si Naruto, dans un élan de crétinisme aigüe, n'avait pas défié Kiba dans un duel du plus gros mangeur de ramens et transformé la rue en soupe géante à cause de ses clones de l'ombre, tous aussi bourrés au saké que l'original. En effet, le tenancier du petit resto avait cru bon de sortir quelques bouteilles pour fêter « le retour au pays de son meilleur client » et le blond, au grand dam de tout le monde, semblait ne pas très bien tenir l'alcool...

Sasuke se massa les tempes. Au moins, Naruto n'avait pas l'alcool violent comme Lee... Il l'avait raccompagné chez lui hier, ou plutôt ce matin et le crétin n'avait pas cessé de chanter à tue-tête, réveillant la moitié de ses voisins en beuglant une ridicule chanson d'amour à Sakura qui se retenait de l'éclater contre les murs de son petit appartement. Après s'être finalement écroulé lamentablement sur son canapé, il s'était alors mit à ronfler comme un ours. Sakura et Sasuke étaient alors rentrés chacun chez eux, le brun ne se doutant pas qu'un faucon l'attendrait devant le domaine Uchiwa, apportant une missive lui demandant de se présenter à l'aube au bureau de Tsunade.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la tour de l'Hokage, il pénétra silencieusement dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il faisait encore sombre à l'intérieur et il semblait n'y avoir personne. Sasuke monta à l'étage pour rejoindre le bureau principal et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa à nouveau, un peu plus fort. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement sur une Shizune à l'air encore endormie, qui haussa les sourcils en s'apercevant de la présence de l'Uchiwa devant elle. Sasuke n'avait pas bronché et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- « L'Hokage m'a fait appeler.

- A cette heure-ci ? Elle le fixa d'un air soupçonneux. Sasuke sorti le message transmit par le faucon de sa veste et le montra à la jeune femme, qui haussa un sourcil. Elle s'écarta cependant pour le laisser entrer.

A l'intérieur du bureau, des piles de papiers s'entassaient un peu partout et de nombreux rouleaux, pinceaux et encriers étaient étalés au sol. L'air sentait le renfermé et le brun se demanda un instant si Shizune avait un appartement à elle ou bien si elle passait toutes ses nuits ici à travailler. Elle sembla capter ses pensées et lança d'un air las :

- Les nouveaux accords commerciaux avec Suna sont du travail. Excuse-moi pour le bazar... Elle bailla et commença à trier distraitement les papiers qui trainaient partout. Maître Tsunade ne devrait pas tarder. »

Le soleil se levait et Sasuke fût un instant aveuglé par ses rayons qui traversaient la pièce. De fines particules de poussière dansaient dans la lumière matinale. Shizune entrouvrit une fenêtre et le chant des oiseaux remplit aussitôt le bureau de sons mélodieux, accompagnés par une douce brise qui fit voler quelques papiers plus ou moins rangés sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

Debout au milieu de la salle, les mains dans les poches, l'Uchiwa retint un soupir. Il n'avait presque pas dormi et il aurait aimé que Tsunade soit à l'heure, afin d'expédier cette mission si importante et retourner se coucher. Il n'était pas du genre paresseux, mais après 2 mois de course-poursuites en tout genre sous le climat glacial du pays de la Terre et une nuit presque blanche, il n'était pas contre un peu de repos. Cependant, il semblait que « la vieille », comme l'appelait Naruto, avait décidée de tester sa patience.

Il repensa à sa dernière mission, sa première en tant que jounin chef d'unité. Sakura avait bien accepté son autorité, pensant sans doute qu'il était le plus à même de mener leur mission à bien, mais Naruto n'avait pas très bien pris sa montée en grade et le début du voyage s'était révélé difficile. L'équipe 7 devait se rendre dans un temple au nord du village caché d'Iwa, en plein territoire ennemi, afin d'en ramener une amulette dotée de pouvoirs très puissants ayant appartenue à Konoha par le passé. Mais le trajet avait été mouvementé, Naruto le provoquant sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de voleurs de grand chemin ne leur tombe dessus et permette aux deux ninjas d'évacuer leur mauvaise humeur. Les bandits furent très rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire (et probablement traumatisés à vie) et le chemin s'était poursuivit dans une ambiance plutôt froide. Sakura avait bien tentée d'adoucir un peu l'atmosphère, mais sans grande réussite. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à destination que Naruto à bien été forcé de reconnaître ses talents de meneur. En effet, l'Hokage avait omis de préciser qu'une petite armée de ninjas du pays de la Terre gardait le temple enfoui au cœur des montagnes d'Iwa. L'équipe avait dû se poster jour et nuit en observation, en plein hiver et le plus discrètement possible, afin de noter les allées et venues des gardiens et trouver une faille dans la défense de leur ennemis. Finalement, l'occasion se présenta enfin et grâce à la rapidité d'action et les réflexes de l'Uchiwa, ils avaient pu infiltrer le temple, récupérer le Magatama* convoité et s'enfuir sans trop de problèmes. Le trajet de retour ne fût cependant pas de tout repos, car pris dans l'hiver au milieu des montagnes du pays de la terre leur progression fût laborieuse et à plusieurs reprises ils durent faire demi-tour pour emprunter des chemins plus dégagés. Mais ces routes étaient évidemment plus fréquentées et ils tombèrent régulièrement sur des troupes de ninjas ennemis à leur poursuite.

Et c'est là que Sasuke avait pu réellement constater les progrès de ses deux camarades. Naruto était toujours aussi tête brûlée, mais ses techniques avaient gagné en puissance et il avait appris à mieux étudier son adversaire, afin d'affiner l'impact de ses coups. Quand à Sakura, sa force de frappe terrible en faisait une adversaire redoutable et elle savait analyser mieux que quiconque les faiblesses de l'ennemi, grâce à ses connaissances médicales. Sasuke, de son côté, avait beaucoup appris auprès d'Orochimaru et l'éventail de ses techniques s'était largement étoffé. Et grâce au Sharigan, la technique héréditaire de son clan, il était très difficile de lui porter un coup sans qu'il ne l'esquive aisément et ses techniques d'hypnose étaient imparables. A eux trois, ils formaient une équipe quasiment sans faiblesses. Mais ça, il était hors de question que Sasuke le leur avoue un jour.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et l'Uchiwa sorti de ses pensées. Tsunade, l'Hokage de Konoha, venait d'enter dans son bureau. Son regard endormi se posa sur le ninja debout devant elle et elle haussa un sourcil, avant de le contourner pour aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- « Sasuke. Tu tombes bien. Je t'ai convoqué pour te parler d'une chose importante. » Dit-elle d'un air solennelle, comme si Sasuke venait seulement d'entrer dans son bureau. L'Uchiha sorti ses mains de ses poches et les joignit dans son dos. Il retint une nouvelle fois un soupir et posa sur l'Hokage un regard sérieux. Elle poursuivit :

- Connaissais-tu l'existence de cette amulette que je vous ai envoyé chercher ?

Le brun fit « non » de la tête. La forme du bijou lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il avait eu d'autres choses à penser que de l'étudier lors de leur voyage de retour. Sitôt arrivé à Konoha, ils étaient allés remettre l'amulette à Tsunade et Naruto les avaient ensuite trainés chez Ichiraku.

- Le Magatama est un objet très ancien. Il en existe plusieurs à travers le monde, et chacun possède des propriétés différentes. Le Magatama d'ambre, celui que vous avez ramené, à été découvert à la fin de la première grande guerre shinobi à l'époque de la création du village.

Tsunade s'adossa à son fauteuil et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle semblait jauger d'un œil inquisiteur le jeune homme devant elle, et Sasuke soutint son regard.

- Je te rassure, reprit-elle, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour de balancer un cours d'Histoire. En réalité, j'aimerais seulement que tu gardes le médaillon avec toi quelques temps. C'est tout.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils. Garder le bijou avec lui ? Qu'est ce que l'Hokage a donc derrière la tête ? Elle venait de lui dire que le Magatama d'ambre était un héritage d'une grande valeur pour le village et elle voulait lui confier ? Et pourquoi lui, particulièrement ?

- Et pourquoi ça, maître Hokage ? Souffla-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- Disons que c'est...par curiosité. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Contente-toi simplement de porter de Magatama sur toi. Tu n'a qu'à dire que c'est un héritage de ton clan...

Sasuke se renfrogna. Tsunade s'en rendit compte, et s'adoucit :

- Cette objet possède des pouvoirs soi-disant exceptionnels, mais il est dit également qu'il ne se révèle qu'à certaines personnes en particulier. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, alors j'aimerais que tu le porte, histoire de voir s'il se passe quelque chose ou pas... A la vérité, je ne pensais pas que l'équipe 7 parviendrait à le récupérer. Mais il semblerait que j'ai sous estimé tes capacités de leader.

Elle se redressa sur son siège, les yeux pétillants et un sourire en coin et prit un ton plus formel :

- J'ignore totalement comment le médaillon va réagir, alors je te demande de venir me voir tout les jours pour me faire un compte-rendu. Uchiwa Sasuke, compte tenu de ces informations, c'est une mission de rang S confidentielle. L'acceptes-tu ?

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans les yeux de son supérieur et, d'un ton sans réplique, dit :

- J'accepte, maître Hokage.

Il s'avança vers le bureau et Tsunade lui passa le Magatama d'ambre autour du cou.

* * *

><p>* Le Magatama est un ornement caractéristique de la préhistoire du Japon. Sa forme évoque une virgule et il est généralement fabriqué en ambre, en pierre ou en jade. Il contiendrait des pouvoirs magiques et abriterait l'âme de grands guerriers morts au combat.<p>

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Résumé chapitre 1 : L'équipe 7 rentre de mission, Sasuke se voit confié par Tsunade un médaillon : le Magatama d'ambre, qui possèderai des pouvoirs inconnus. Sasuke se pose des questions sur son rôle dans cette nouvelle mission…_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ce matin là, Naruto se réveilla avec une migraine épouvantable. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui éclairait doucement la pièce par la fenêtre du salon. Il referma ses paupières dans un gémissement avant d'enfouir sa tête entre les coussins du canapé.

…

…_du canapé ?_

Il se redressa d'un bond avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains en grognant. Il avait passé la nuit dans son canapé, mais il ne se souvenait pas s'y être couché. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait c'était...

- « Mmmmmmh. Ichiraku. Ouais, c'est ça, murmura-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Il essaya du mieux qu'il pu de se creuser la tête pour se souvenir des événements d'hier. Il avait passé la soirée au restaurant avec ses coéquipiers, mais pas seulement. Beaucoup de ninjas étaient également présents. Et aussi... Le patron avait sorti une bouteille de saké. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir bu tant que ça pourtant... Un verre ? Peut-être deux ?

- Merde. J'me souviens même plus de ce qu'il c'est passé après... »

Il se leva doucement de son lit improvisé pour se diriger à pas lents vers la salle de bain, les yeux à demi-fermés, s'accrochant aux murs et au meubles pour se diriger. Retournant les placards, il tomba sur un petit flacon qu'il n'avait pas ressorti depuis longtemps, au nom évocateur :

_Pour Naruto - Lendemains difficiles_

Il avala aussitôt deux petites gélules roses en remerciant intérieurement Sakura de lui avoir confectionné ce remède. A l'origine, il en prenait les lendemains de ses entraînements au contrôle du Kyubi. Il en ressortait habituellement fourbu et les jours suivants étaient tout aussi difficiles, mais maintenant que le démon était davantage apprivoisé, il avait rangé le flacon dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais en avoir besoin. Mais après réflexion, si se remède pouvait lui épargner un belle gueule de bois... Il fit la grimace. Les cachets avaient un goût épouvantable et, même en les avalants tout rond, lui laissait un goût bizarre dans la bouche. Il prit sa brosse à dents d'une main, son dentifrice de l'autre et osa un instant se regarder dans le miroir au dessus du petit lavabo. Et grimaça d'autant plus. Ses yeux bouffis le regardaient d'un air morne, tandis que ses cheveux blonds semblaient mener leur propre bataille au sommet de sa tête. Il soupira, abandonna sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice dans le lavabo et décida qu'une bonne douche serait plus efficace.

Il était lavé, habillé et à peu près réveillé quand on vint frapper à sa porte. Naruto alla ouvrir et fut surprit de se retrouver face à Saï arborant un grand sourire. Celui-ci entra dans le petit appartement sans demander son reste, s'avança vers la petite cuisine et se servit un verre de lait sous le regard étonné du locataire des lieux.

- « Bah vas-y, fais comme chez toi... Grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, toujours à la porte.

- Je te remercie. Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de m'installer dans ta garçonnière malodorante, mais...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Saï ? Le coupa Naruto avant que l'autre n'ai eu le temps de balancer une de ses insultes favorites. Le blond se vautra sur une chaise de cuisine en posant mollement sa tête sur son coude. Il regardait l'intrus d'un œil fatigué, essayant vaguement de se souvenir s'il était présent ou non chez Ichiraku hier soir.

- Je suis venu pour te proposer un petit entraînement, mais vu ta tronche je serais plus productif en solo, répondit Saï, son sourire ironique bien accroché à ses lèvres, trinquant dans le vide à l'adresse du blond qui le regardait sombrement. Je sais pas ce que t'as foutu cette nuit, mais t'est vraiment pas endurant comme mec.

Naruto se senti rougir quand il comprit le double sens de ses paroles et se leva d'un bond.

- Rhaaa mais ça à rien à voir, obsédé ! D'ailleurs j'suis parfaitement capable de te foutre une raclée !

Saï se leva calmement, rangea la bouteille de lait presque vide dans le frigo, déposa son verre dans l'évier et épousseta ses vêtements, Naruto le fixant toujours d'un regard noir.

- Ok, alors rendez-vous dans cinq minutes sur le terrain d'entraînement n°4. Prépare un bon lubrifiant, parce que tu vas la sentir passer. »

Puis le brun tourna les talons et sorti, achevant Naruto par un clin d'œil significatif. Celui-ci grimaça de dégout et claqua la porte, puis parti rassembler ses armes dans sa chambre, les oreilles encore rouge dépassant de sa tignasse bonde.

_Décidément trop bizarre ce mec._

* * *

><p>Quand Sakura ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, tout ce qu'elle vit fut une pile de livres de médecine empilés habituellement au pied de son lit. Elle se dressa sur un coude pour constater que non, sa petite chambre n'avait pas bougée pendant la nuit, mais qu'elle en revanche avait dû disputer une belle partie de catch avec ses peluches, rendant la pièce sans dessous dessus et expliquant aussi la raison pour laquelle elle se réveillait la tête au pied de son lit. Se levant, elle enjamba les nounours et les couvertures étendues un peu partout pour gagner sa salle de bain et observer son reflet dans le miroir.<p>

_Ouh ! Bah ma grande, t'as une sacrée tête !_

Elle fronça les sourcils et soutint le regard émeraude que lui lançait son reflet.

- Aller ! Motivation ! On se lave, puis petit déj' et rangement du bazar ! Se dit-elle tout haut avant de sauter dans la douche.

Sous l'eau chaude, se frictionnant énergiquement avec son savon, la jeune femme réfléchissait déjà à son programme de la journée : Son petit appartement avait bien besoin de nettoyage après sa longue mission, puis elle irait faire quelques courses pour remplir le frigo et peut-être faire un tour chez les Yamanaka, histoire d'acheter quelques fleurs pour égailler son salon. Elle songea un instant à Naruto qu'elle et Sasuke avaient abandonné chez lui, vautré sur son canapé défoncé, ronflant comme un ours et parlant dans son sommeil. Elle pouffa. Complètement saoul avec si peu d'alcool, le pauvre allait avoir mal au crâne à son réveil. Elle aussi avait bu, mais raisonnablement, certainement pas au point d'être ivre. Comme chacun sait, qui n'est pas plus raisonnable à Konoha que Sakura Haruno ? A part peut-être Shizune, veillant sur la déraisonnablement connu maître Hokage, cinquième du nom.

Elle coupa l'eau et s'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude. Sasuke non plus n'était pas vraiment du genre à picoler comme un trou. Beaucoup de monde avait trinqué avec lui, hier soir, le félicitant pour sa première mission réussie en tant que chef d'équipe. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au nombre de verres que le brun avait levé, trop accaparée par Ino lui racontant les derniers potins (« Tu te rends pas compte de tout ce que t'as loupé en deux mois ma pauvre ! Il s'est passé teeeeellement de choses ! »). Mais l'Uchiwa avait l'air plutôt sobre lorsqu'ils avaient raccompagné, ou plutôt transporté Naruto chez lui. A moins que sa résistance à l'alcool ne soit extraordinaire... Sakura s'amusa un instant à imaginer le terrible Orochimaru abreuvant Sasuke de saké à n'en plus finir pour l'habituer à résister à l'ivresse et rigola devant son miroir.

Après s'être habillée et avoir pris un rapide petit déjeuner, elle s'attaqua au rangement de sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu autant bouger pendant la nuit alors qu'elle devait être, selon toutes probabilités, épuisée de sa mission et de sa soirée chez Ichiraku. Ses peluches qu'elle entassait habituellement au pied de son lit avaient atterri un peu partout au sol et sur les meubles. Des quatre couvertures de son lit (oui, elle était frileuse) il n'en restait qu'une plus ou moins bien bordée sous le matelas et sa lampe de chevet, heureusement plutôt résistante, avait dû se recevoir un oreiller et gisait maintenant au pied de son armoire. Après un déblayage en règle, elle fit son lit en alignant méticuleusement ses peluches de gauche à droite : lapins avec lapins, puis les oursons, le tigre qu'Ino lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire, le coussin en forme de tête de chat et enfin le chaton rose qui, _soi-disant_ maître Kakashi, lui ressemblait. Il lui avait offert à sa promotion en tant que Chuunin, en même temps qu'une peluche de renardeau à Naruto et un louveteau pour Sasuke. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Son maître, reconnu pour ses cachoteries et attitudes mystérieuses, n'avait pas été très subtil pour le coup.

Elle inspecta une dernière fois sa chambre propre et rangée avant de passer dans sa petite cuisine prendre un sac. Après avoir redressé légèrement un cadre photo, essuyé une tâche imaginaire sur son plan de travail et remis en place sa coiffure devant le miroir de l'entrée, elle jeta un dernier regard sur son appartement, souris et sortit en claquant la porte.

Le temps était radieux. Le soleil brillait fort, quelques nuages cotonneux glissaient doucement sous l'effet de la brise et les oiseaux chantaient. L'hiver était déjà bien installé dans le pays de la Terre qu'ils venaient de quitter, mais Sakura se dit qu'elle pouvait encore espérer quelques jours de répit à Konoha avant que le froid ne s'installe pour de bon. Longeant le petit parc au pied de son appartement, elle releva la tête et souris au ciel qui lui promettait une belle journée. Elle marchait doucement, les yeux presque clos et savourait le vent frais sur sa peau, tellement plus agréable que les bourrasques gelés des montagnes d'Iwa qui la faisait se recroqueviller sur elle-même malgré toutes ses épaisseurs. Quelle idée aussi, une mission dans le pays le plus au Nord alors que l'hiver commençait justement à s'installer ! Elle aurait largement préférée une mission du côté de Kiri et ses plages de sable fin à perte de vue… Une mission de reconnaissance par exemple, l'obligeant à inspecter toutes les îles de l'archipel… Sur un voilier… En maillot de bain… Avec Sasuke lui massant les épaules avec de la crème solaire…

Elle trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à un réverbère, sortant soudainement de son rêve éveillé.

- « Bah alors ma vieille, on est dans les nuages ?

- Ino !

La jeune fleuriste se tenait à l'entrée de son magasin, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres. Sakura regarda autour d'elle. Plonger dans ces pensées, elle avait dépassé la petite superette et se tenait maintenant devant la boutique des parents d'Ino. Elle regarda son amie un peu étonnée, puis lui rendit son sourire en époussetant ses vêtements.

- En fait ça tombe bien, je voulais justement me trouver un joli bouquet pour mon salon ! Tu permets ? Ajouta-t-elle en poussant la porte de la boutique. Le carillon fixé à l'entrée tinta joyeusement. Ino leva les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son sourire et entra à sa suite.

- J'ai une course à faire ensuite, alors ne met pas une éternité à choisir comme la dernière fois !

- oui oui !

…

…

_45 minutes plus tard…_

- Bon Sakura, tu es ma meilleure amie mais là… Je suis à deux doigts de te mettre dehors…

Ino était avachi sur le comptoir chargé de pots de fleurs, de sachets de graines et de bulbes de toutes les couleurs. Elle regardait d'un œil morne Sakura qui passait d'un bouquet de Clématites mauves à un autre de Giroflées violettes. Elle hésitait entre les deux. Depuis 30 minutes.

- En fait, je pense que les Giroflées iraient mieux avec mon salon. Et puis, ça apportera une touche de fraicheur et…

- Enfin ! Ino ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle se redressa soudain et attrapa le bouquet d'un geste ample avant que Sakura ne change encore d'avis. Tout en le préparant rapidement, elle soupira à l'adresse de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

- Tu sais ma petite Sakura, à être sans arrêt indécise comme ça, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami…

Sakura piqua un fard.

- Ino ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. La blonde poursuivit sur sa lancée, ravie :

- Je dis ça, c'est pour toi. Si un jour un garçon te demande de sortir avec lui et que tu hésites aussi longtemps, il finira aussi sec que ces fleurs ! Argua-t-elle en pointant du doigt une pile de chardons en train de sécher. Enfin, encore faudrait-il qu'un tel garçon existe…

- Quand j'aurais besoin de conseils matrimoniaux je viendrais te voir ! Lança Sakura en se retournant vivement. Mes fleurs sont-elles prêtes ? Je n'aimerais pas avoir à me plaindre à madame Yamanaka de la fainéantise de ses employés !

Ino ouvra grand la bouche pour répliquer, mais Sakura avait déjà tourné les talons et sortait de la boutique d'un pas rageur, serrant son nouveau bouquet dans son poing, faisant presque tomber le carillon en claquant la porte. Ino savait qu'elle avait vexée son amie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner. La femme forte au caractère de feu était une amie bien plus intéressante que la gentille petite rose maniaque et bien élevée. Elle imagina d'un coup une Sakura toute ridée en peignoir rose, avachie dans un canapé bordé de dentelles et de nœuds, pleurant en lisant un énième roman à l'eau de rose et serrant dans ses bras un chat obèse, les photos de ses anciens camarades alignés sur un rebord de fenêtre lui souriant tristement.

Et puis, Ino eu une idée.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? … Review !<p> 


End file.
